Imperial PSA: Why Bigotry Is Bad
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Bigotry, xenophobia, racism...all that's bad, and this Imperial Public Service Announcement will show you why. Rated T for character dialogue and death. My first Rebels fic, please read and review.


**ME: Time for a RVB-style PSA for Star Wars Rebels, guys. I'm thinking I'll make history with this fanfic. Warning: Spoilers for those of you who aren't exactly up to date on the first season of Rebels, the final arc of The Clone Wars, or the trailer for Season 2 of Rebels.**

"Hello," said a Chagrian male who had been the Empire's first and so far only Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda, "I'm Mas Amedda from the popular Disney cartoon Star Wars Rebels."

"And I'm Grand Admiral Thrawn," said a Chiss male with blue-black hair, "from the same show. Of course, while I'm no longer technically canon, my popularity and the fact Chiss have canon immigrated from the EU will probably make that point moot."

Both men laughed before Amedda cleared his throat and adopted a sober tone.

"The subject of this Imperial Public Service Annoucement is xenophobia," the Grand Vizier began. "Known also as bigotry, racism, speciesism, etcetera. It is a crippling flaw that keeps the Empire from operating at maximum efficiency."

"Indeed, Grand Vizier," Thrawn replied. "In fact, I have a recording on hand of xenophobia." The Grand Admiral then tapped at his datapad.

*CUT TO: RECORDING*

Lord Darth Vader snorted at Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin in a conference room. "I am not impressed by the standards you have set for the Imperial Academy on Lothal, Governor." The use of that honorific rather than his formal title of _Grand Moff _was deliberate on Vader's part. "You executed both the late Commandant of this school and his Taskmaster for their criminal incompetence and yet did absolutey nothing to change the training of this institution."

Tarkin scoffed. "Vader," he responded, deliberately choosing to ignore protocol as well, "I had more important duties to attend to."

"Such as losing an entire _Imperial One-_class star destroyer to a five-person rebel cell, not counting the droid, in addition to numerous Stormtroopers and crew on top of an Inquisitor, because you were enough of an idiot to not scan the TIE fighter they infiltrated the _Sovereign_ in or otherwise verify its identity per standard protocol? In less than twenty-four hours, at that? Given the two extrajudicial executions you ordered, by your logic I should gut you like a fish."

Tarkin gritted his teeth. "The Colonel who now serves as the Academy's Commandant has assured me that non-organic targets are easier to train Cadets with."

Vader slammed his palm on the table. "Rubbish. Graduates of this Academy have, on average, shown consistently poor accuracy against actual targets in the field. It doesn't help that some of these pathetic excuses for Stormtroopers are dumb enough to fire from the hip, making the recoil caused by the particle beams of the blasters even worse."

"Regardless," Inquisitor Barriss Offee interjected, "this cell will continue to remain a major threat to the Empire regardless of the training methods chosen. Therefore, a task force needs to be formed specifically to neutralize these criminals permanently."

Vader could've been smiling, but he was wearing an opaque mask and probably wasn't regardless. "Excellent idea, Inquisitor. You have served under me for years-your skills will be more than a match for the Jedi and his so-called Padawan."

"Please, Lord Vader!" The new Commandant of the Academy sneered. "That Pau'an thug of yours could not defeat the rebels, even though two of them are non-humans themselves, and this fake-human Mirialan pet of yours will not-."

Suddenly the Colonel started to choke. All the other Imperial officers glanced towards Offee, who was now clenching her right fist.

"I find your lack of acceptance _disturbing_," she told the Commandant as he grabbed at his throat.

"Enough of this!" Tarkin snapped. "Offee, release him!"

"Lady Offee will be permitted to dispose of the bigot," Vader countered. "The last thing the Empire needs is a humanocentric idiot who'll be outwitted by a Twi'lek because he's convinced his species makes him so superior."

"Taskmaster Yogar Lyste?"

"Yes, Lady Offee?" Lieutenant Colonel Yogar Lyste, formerly a Major and Supply Master, had been promoted shortly after Tarkin's execution of his predecessor, Myles Grint.

"You are in command now, _Commandant_ Lyste," the humanoid woman said before casually flicking her wrist, breaking the neck of Cumberlayne Aresko's successor. "No need to thank me, you are far more competent than the average officer on this planet. Implement this change-all Cadets will be required to shoot holographic targets depicting an average-sized human or humanoid instead of purely geometric shapes."

The newly promoted Colonel Yogar Lyste sweated nervously. "I live to serve, my lady."

**ME: Moral of the story? If you are xenophobic towards a Mirialan lady who serves as Vader's right-hand woman and can kill you without even touching you, you're gonna have a real bad time.**

**My theory for Barriss is, since she wasn't executed and judging by the fact one of the Inqusitors Vader brings along is female and according to released concept art has a yellow-green skin tone, she ended up as Vader's personal enforcer (especially since she already fell to the dark side). Thing (Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier ahead) is that they're kinda like Bucky and Rumlow/Crossbones; one is frequently sent out into the field, and when you-know-who does enter the battlefield, it's a sign things are seriously wrong.**


End file.
